1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic lock controllers and to improving the energy efficiency of electronic locks.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of electronic lock includes a motor actuator that drives the lock between locked and unlocked states upon receipt of an electronic pulse, referred to herein as a “legacy pulse.” A legacy pulse may be of different voltages and durations. Two such standard legacy pulses are 50 milliseconds at 5 volts and 80 milliseconds at 9 volts. A double pulse may be sent by some controllers to ensure proper actuation.
Another type of electronic lock includes a solenoid actuator that is either “fail safe” (defaults unlocked when no power is applied) or “fail secure” (defaults to locked state when no power is applied). Such solenoid actuator electronic locks consume substantial energy when held continuously in the non-default position.
It is desirable to reduce the energy used by the actuators in electronic locks. It is also desirable to improve energy efficiency, reduce cost, and improve quality of electronic locks.